


Feed A

by MakikoIgami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Request from Katy Okamoto:"OT4 or no pairings. Maybe with baking? Just fluff? Whatever makes the most sense to the plot? I was totally thinking post-game though. "Pretty much this. :)





	Feed A

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keistar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keistar/gifts).

"Something's smelling good," Noctis commented as he stepped into the kitchen of the mansion he shared with Ignis, Gladio and Prompto. "Are these... Tenebraen pastries?"

"You meant to say Memory Lane Pastries, right? We've been calling them this ever since I've known you, it's weird hearing you call them something else _now_," Prompto replied as he wrinkled his nose while batting _something_ in a large bowl.

"Yeah, those," Noctis chuckled, walking over to see Ignis rolling out some dough to place it into small pie forms. "Did you finally figure out the recipe?"

"Lunafreya's handmaiden swore upon her life that this was the recipe they used when you visited them. It was a bit difficult to find all the ingredients, but I've managed to get my hands on the berries that they used yesterday and Prompto was nice enough to get the rest of the ingredients at today's market before they sold out in the morning," Ignis said softly, punching out a circle from the dough before he placed it in the form.

"Yeah, I don't know what's the appeal on those eggs and cream cheese thing, but apparently there's one restaurant that buys all of it before anyone else can. But guess who got lucky this morning!" Prompto grinned and Noctis couldn't help but grin back dirtily. "Not like that, sheesh!"

Noctis laughed softly as he watched the blond blush up to the tips of his ears, pinching some of the dough to pop it into his mouth. He made a face as it didn't have much of a taste on its own.

"Serves you right," Ignis chuckled and Noctis narrowed his eyes at him. "I thought you were blind."

"I know when someone tries to steal food," Ignis shot back with a smirk. "The pie dough is the frame of the pastry, it doesn't hold any special taste on its own. Wait until we've finished the whole thing."

"What are you making there anyway?" Noctis asked, turning over to take a look at whatever Prompto was mixing together. 

"I'm in charge of the cream cheese filling," the blond replied, just to shoot Noctis another dirty glare at the King's smirk. "Oh, could you behave? Fine, cream cheese _topping_ of the pies. I'll go on top of these berries and I can't wait to taste them, I hope they'll be as good as they sound."

"If they taste as good as this smells, I'm sure they will be great," Noctis grinned before he dipped his finger into the creamy white mass.

"Oh, for the love of Shiva's tits, I hope you've washed your hands first," Prompto growled and kicked him in the ass with his knees. In reply, Noctis just grinned and licked the filling off his finger really slowly.

Rolling his eyes at the other's antics, Prompto took a step out of his reach and continued to mix the mass until it had become completely creamy.

"This tastes great," Noctis commented. "Maybe a little too sweet?"

"Would you stop commenting on things that you know nothing about?" Ignis sighed in exasperation. "You are only allowed to give your judgement once these things are baked and ready."

"Do I smell vanilla?" Gladio's voice came booming into the kitchen before the man followed. "And Ulwaat berries?"

Noctis watched his Shield saunter over to the kitchen table and reach out to snatch one of the berries, but Ignis reached out quickly to slap his hand away. "These are not for eating before they are baked. If you want some, got get them yourself by going to the market early in the morning to buy them on your own."

"Not fair," Gladio pouted. "That's when I'm out there with the new glaives, overseeing their training."

"Well, maybe if you ask Prompto nicely, he will go and buy some for you, too," Ignis continued to chide the bigger man as he reached for the bowl with the berries. "Now step back, I have to work."

Gladio did step back, but not without trying to snatch another berry that earned him yet another slap on the hand. After that, Ignis put parchment and little stone marbles on the pie pans he had just prepared and put them in the oven.

"10 minutes, Prompto, then we start filling them."

"Roger that!" Prompto replied enthusiastically, doubling his efforts to finish mixing the cheesy batter. "Okay, I can't see any clotting anymore, I think it's ready."

"Can I help?" Noctis asked as he walked back to the blond's side.

"You can make sure that Gladio doesn't try to snatch any more berries," Ignis replied sourly while sending an empty glare into the other man's general direction.

"Hey!"

"I think I can do that," Noctis smiled and tugged on Gladio's arm. "Come on, I think we can start preparing coffee or something."

Ten minutes after Ignis had put the pie crusts into the oven, he took them back out and started putting a few berries on the bottom, of course only after removing the stones first. Prompto followed up by filling the little crusts with his batter and Noctis was more than amazed to see that they managed to use up all of the mixture, making it fit the crusts perfectly. To his dismay though, the pies went right back into the oven and Prompto and Ignis started to clean up all the dishes and utensils they had used. Together with Noctis' and Gladio's help they finished quickly, right in time for the pies to be ready. They spent the time waiting for them to cool down enough to be edible by making coffee, laughing and chatting about this and that.

When Noctis took his first bite out of the first pastry, he almost felt like crying.

"Just like I remember them," he whispered and when he looked around, he found his friends smiling at him fondly and suddenly he realized that it didn't matter what the pastries were made of. They just needed one special ingredient.

Love.


End file.
